Beijo de Despedida
by Urutake-hime
Summary: Pensamentos do Bunnymund sobre toda a confusão com o Breu, sua visão sobre o Jack e quando finalmente voltam a paz, Frost parece que consegue mexer com o coelho mais do que simplesmente deixa-lo irritado... [Casal: BunnyJack]


"As pessoas acreditam em mim!"

Aquelas eram as únicas palavras que faziam Jack Frost perder toda a pose. Eu sabia bem o quanto elas o afetavam, o quanto elas doíam e perfuravam em seu coração. Aquele que trazia a neve acabava perdendo o brilho nos olhos e ficava visivelmente abalado. Esse era seu único medo: que ninguém nunca acreditasse nele, nunca pudesse vê-lo e continuasse a ser ignorado como nesses longos 300 anos. E por saber que essa era a única maneira de causar algum dano naquele pirralho egoísta, eu as dizia sem pensar e na maioria das vezes quando estávamos em alguma discussão calorosa.

Depois disso... Eu me sentia estupido. Não que eu demonstrasse alguma reação, mas ver aquele belo par de olhos azuis se desmanchando em tristeza sempre que ouvia aquelas palavras acabava me fazendo mal também. E claro isso é pura idiotice! Por que eu não deveria me importar com esse garoto que só sabe aprontar por ai e vive atrapalhando minha caça aos ovos. Ele vive me provocando, me tira do serio e se diverte a me ver assim. Esse moleque... Não sei por que insiste em me fazer ficar assim, atormentado.

O Breu atacou com todas as forças e tivemos que nos unir para acabar com ele. Nem podia imaginar que isso aconteceria um dia, ainda mais que Jack acabasse sendo nomeado um guardião. Isso é loucura! No que o homem da lua está pensando? Desde o começo eu fui contra isso, não tem como esse pirralho nos ajudar em alguma coisa! Ver seu rosto cheiro de diversão enquanto me via tremendo de medo dentro do trenó do Noel me irritava tanto que se eu não estivesse apavorado, iria jogar meu bumerangue bem na sua cara! Esse sorriso travesso que ele insistia em manter no rosto podia ser muito charmoso, mas era bem irritante. Ok, ignore a parte do "charmoso".

Jack estava se empenhando em nos ajudar, mas não sei se está fazendo isso por que quer ou simplesmente se está interessado em recuperar suas lembranças. Eu aposto na segunda opção, mas ele tem se tornado cada vez mais confiável. Curioso como ele consegue me afetar com tão poucas palavras, agora estamos correndo como idiotas numa competição sem sentido para recolher todos os dentes das crianças. Bem, eu sou um coelho competitivo, então acabei entrando nessa situação e até que deixou tudo mais divertido. Quem diria, uma coisa eu tenho que admitir: esse moleque tem talento para a diversão.

Eu estava começando a gostar dele... É, começando, afinal ele tinha até pedido desculpas por ficar me chamando de canguru, pensei que ele era um cara legal. Isso até a pascoa ser arruinada. Como ele pode nos deixar lá e simplesmente se esquecer do nosso dever, tudo por causa dos seus dentes e suas lembranças estupidas! Não devíamos ter confiado nele. Eu ergui meu punho para acertar um belo soco na cara desse mentiroso, mas... Eu simplesmente não consegui. Além da irritação, eu também estava triste pelas crianças não acreditarem mais em mim e isso me tirava às forças para acertá-lo.

As coisas estavam piorando... Mais e mais crianças deixavam de acreditar nos guardiões e isso estava afetando a todos nós. A Fada mal conseguia voar, o Noel estava perdendo as forças e eu... Acabei encolhendo. Da pra imaginar a minha frustração ao me olhar no espelho e ver que eu havia me tornando um pequeno coelho fofinho? Ah não... Eu quero minha altura, meu porte e minha força de volta! Bem, pelo menos o Jack não estava aqui assim ele não ficaria tirando sarro de mim. Mas por que eu tenho que ficar pensando naquele pirralho num momento como esse?

Tínhamos que correr, agora só havia mais uma criança acreditando em nós. Precisamos cuidar para que aquela luz não se apagasse... Se não seria o fim de todos nós. Mas quem diria, Jack estava lá! E o que mais me surpreendeu: ele fez com que o menino não perdesse a crença em nós. Quando Jamie contou que o moleque havia feito um coelho de gelo e desenhado um ovo da pascoa na janela, eu mal pude acreditar. Jack estava com um sorriso sem jeito no rosto, mas me olhava com um olhar sincero. É... Acho que o julguei mal esse tempo todo.

A batalha final começou e graças às crianças, pudemos derrotar o Breu e mandá-lo de volta para o buraco fundo e escuro de onde ele jamais deveria ter saído! Jack agora era oficialmente um de nós depois de ter feito o juramento do guardião e voltou para o polo norte conosco. Assim que o Noel estacionou o trenó, já resmungava sobre como faria o natal dessa vez e quantos brinquedos teria que carregar. Sandman foi tirar um cochilo e recuperar suas forças depois de ter ficado tanto tempo sobre o domínio do Breu e a Fada já estava correndo para voltar ao seu lar e recolher mais dentes. Agora estamos só eu e o Frost.

- Bem, acho que você também tem que voltar para os seus ovos, não é? – questionou o garoto, se apoiando no cajado.

- É... Todos estão voltando aos seus afazeres, como sempre. – ditei sem muita animação na voz, a pascoa desse ano havia sido um fiasco, agora eu teria que fazer algo muito bom para o ano que vem.

- Eu... Realmente me desculpe por tê-los deixado na hora de esconder os ovos. Eu devia ter percebido que os dentes era uma isca do Breu. – Jack parecia realmente arrependido, ainda mais que acabamos nos acertando depois de tudo.

- Tudo bem... Você queria saber do seu passado, tinha esse direito. Eu também demorei pra saber quem fui, a Fada teve que me ajudar.

- Então soube pelos dentes? – agora aquele par de safiras que eram seus olhos pareciam curiosos – E posso saber quem você era antes de ser um guardião?

- Não, nem pense nisso! E não adianta perguntar aos outros, já os proibi de contar isso a você. – ri debochado, nem em sonhos eu deixaria Frost saber do meu passado.

- Ah, qual é Coelhão...

Ele já ia tentar fazer alguma chantagem, então achei melhor sair rapidinho dali. Bati a pata no chão e logo um dos meus adoráveis tuneis se abriram. Estava pronto para pular nele quando meu pescoço foi envolvido pela ponta curva do cajado de Jack que me puxou pra trás. Quase cai, mas consegui virar pra frente e estava pronto pra brigar com esse pirralho que quase me sufocou com esse cajado! Foi então que eu percebi que estávamos perto... Perto demais eu diria! Seu sorriso era diferente dos que costuma dar e seu olhar parecia atento a minha reação.

- Vai ir assim, sem se despedir?

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – devolvi com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Impressão minha ou ele está se aproximando mais?

- Que tal um beijo de despedida?

- Um o que?!

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, pude sentir a respiração gelada de Frost – sim, tudo nele é frio – bater contra o meu focinho e o garoto ficou nas pontas dos pés para alcançar os meus lábios, tocando-os com os seus. A primeiro momento, fiquei parado e totalmente chocado. Mas o que esse moleque tem na cabeça afinal? Por que está fazendo isso? Bem, todas as coisas que ele fazia comigo eram sem um motivo, eu acho. Ou eu não consigo ver o motivo... Deve ser isso. Ele se afastou um pouco, voltando a firmar os pés no chão e seu sorriso agora era travesso.

- Quem sabe eu não apareça no seu bosque qualquer dia desses para congelar uns ovos, hm?

- Nem pense nisso... – rebati, mas sem realmente soar irritado. Eu queria essa visita na verdade.

Jack finalmente se afastou com aquela risada tão gostosa de se ouvir e com um movimento de seu cajado, já voou para longe no horizonte, indo levar neve para algum lugar por ai ou então congelar coisas pra se divertir. Ele não tem jeito mesmo... Vai continuar sendo um garoto irresponsável que só pensa em diversão. Mas as coisas tinham mudado entre nós... E pareciam que iam mudar mais ainda, depois desse beijo. Ora essa, tenho que tirar esse sorriso idiota da cara, até parece que estou... Apaixonado por ele. Balancei minha cabeça negativamente e finalmente pulei no meu túnel, indo para o bosque me focar na pascoa do ano que vem. Jack havia conseguido a crença das crianças, se tornou um guardião, acertamos nossas diferenças, mas... De alguma forma eu sei que ele sempre vai conseguir me deixar balançado somente com o seu olhar.


End file.
